The Choice
by EmUnited
Summary: This story follows Sophie Foster and Biana Vacker as they go through their last year at Foxfire and receive their matchmaking scrolls. Will Biana finally get the boy of her dreams, or will she meet someone else? Who will Sophie choose? This is my first story so please have patience with me.
1. Chapter 1

**This story follows Sophie Foster and Biana Vacker as they go through their last year at Foxfire and receive their matchmaking scrolls. Will Biana finally get the boy of her dreams, or will she meet someone else? Who will Sophie choose? This is my first story so please have patience with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie opened the door to her Golden Tower dorm in the girls dormitories, and signed. Tomorrow she would start her first day of her last year at Foxfire. When Sophie and her friends had joined the Black Swan, they had missed a year of school, so now Fitz, Tam, Dex, Keefe, Linh, Biana, and Sophie were all the same grade.

"Sophie!" squealed Biana, who was already in their dorm room.

"Hi Biana. Can you believe that it is our last year at Foxfire!"

"Yes! But I need to give you a makeover because we have the Golden Tower last year at Foxfire dance. Drat, thought Sophie as Biana pulled her into their bathroom. Thirty minuets later, Sophie was wearing a long red dress that went down to her toes and her hair was styled in a messy bun. Biana applied light makeup and pink lip gloss. Sophie looked at herself in the mirror and she actually thought she looked kind of pretty. When Biana finished herself, she was wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress that went to her ankles.

"Wow, Biana you look stunning," Sophie gasped.

"Thanks, same to you. Fitz just hailed me, and they're waiting for us downstairs." replied Biana.

"Don't rush beauty." they laughed in unison as they headed down stairs.

 **I know that this isn't so good of a chapter, but I will try to get better. Sorry for any miss spells. I don't own any of the books, sadly, but I have read all of them and they are soooooooo good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning: this chapter contains spoilers for Neverseen. If you have not read the book, do NOT read this chapter_**.

The dance as held in a big open field just behind Foxfire. It was the day before the opening ceremony at Foxfire and only golden tower students were allowed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Smirked Keefe when he saw Biana and Sophie had arrived.

Sophie laughed, glad to have Keefe as her friend again. When Keefe had joined the Neverseen, everyone had thought he betrayed them, but in fact he joined so he could give information to the Black Swan.

"Hi Keefe," Biana said shyly, looking at him through her dark, long lashes, while twirling her dark brown hair.

Luckily, Dex decided to show up at that moment so nothing awarded would happen.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Linh yet?" He asked.

Everyone looked at Dex. He turned as red as a tomato.

"And Tam... of coarse I meant have you seen Linh _and Tam"_ Dex stammered.

"Real smooth dude, real smooth" Keefe smirked.

"Lets go get a table" Sophie suggested before Keefe could tease Dex anymore, though she was curious. _Since when did Dex like Linh? Did Linh like Dex back?_ thought Sophie. She had some questions to ask Dex later.

Later, after the meal (during which Tam, Linh and Fitz turn up in, but not at the same time ?)

Keefe started talking about pranks, and Sophie noticed Biana staring at him in adoration, while Tam was trying to get her attention.

"Biana. BIAna. BIANA!"

Looking exasperated, Biana broke her gaze on Keefe and gave her attention to Tam. _He was kind of cute,_ she thought, _but she was way into Keefe for time for anyone else._

"Yes?" She said a bit harshly.

"Wanna dance?" Tam asked confidently. Biana had to admit she like his confidence.

"Sure" she replied sweetly, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Sophie, want to dance?" Fitz and Keefe asked her at the same time. Awkward. Sophie blushed deep red.

"Ummmmm, how about I dance one dance with Fitz and one with Keefe?"

"Sure," Fitz looked a tad bit jealous.

" I call Foster first" Keefe grabbed Sophie's hand a dragged her to the dance floor.

Fitz's face was full of jealousy. _What in the world?_ Sophie thought as Keefe pulled her away. _Did Fitz like her? Since when had that happened?_

"Linh...um... What to... Ummmmmm...dance?" Dex finally managed to stammer.

" Sure, Dex" Linh smiled a beautiful smile and they headed out to dance.

Later that night, Sophie, Biana and Linh washed up and got changed into their pjs. (Linh was sleeping over in their dorm) Sophie sighed, she was exhausted, today had been a long day. Just as she was about to go to sleep Biana whispered excitedly, " Tomorrow is the day we promised years ago we would go and get our matchmaking scrolls."

"Oh on" Sophie whimpered, she was now wide awake.


	4. Spelling and other stuff

**Hi Guys, so I didn't edit chapter three before I posted it and I just look over it and I made a couple of errors. Sorry about this, I will try to get better. I so noticed that in my second chapter, it said that Fitz was waiting for them and in the third chapter I said that Fitz arrives during dinner. I'm really sorry about this mistake, and I will try to not let this happen again. Please read and review,**

 **Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. Thank you for you the reviews, : )**

 **Here it is...**

 _Seriously?_ Sophie thought. Biana, Linh, Fitz, Dex, Tam, Keefe and her were standing outside of the match-makers building in Mysterium. It was a pink building, with a heart shaped door that had a sign above it.

"If it's true love you are looking for then you have come to the right place. We work hard to find you the perfect DNA match." Keefe grinned after he read the sign. "Well, _that_ sure sounds romantic."

Dex and Tam made fake gagging noises.

"Oh _please,_ stop messing around and lets get in there!" Biana said, pushing the other inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked a slim woman in a pink dress.

"We're here to register for our match-making scrolls" Dex replied in a bored tone and an eye roll.

"Young man! This is nothing to joke around with! This is your future. This is the Elfish communities' future!" the lady practically yelled at Dex. "Isn't that right Miss Vacker?

Biana nodded excitedly. A bush grew on Dex's face.

"Dude, you just got smashed" Keefe smirked.

The lady gave each of them a square to lick and when they were finished they were ushered over to some pink sofas and told to stay there.

"Miss Vacker, follow me please."

"Ok" Biana followed the lady down the hall.

"I wonder what that was about?" Linh asked.

"She was probably getting some award for being such a princess-pretty-pants" Keefe joked.

"Hey!" Tam said.

"No kidding, I could smell her perfume from miles away!" Dex joined the conversation.

"You _never_ were miles away from her" Fitz teased.

"I know what you are trying to say, and it's NOT true" Dex looked at Linh. _Did she think that too? Was she upset at him? She had such pretty blue eyes. Wait what? He didn't like her did he? This was so confusing! He needed to talk to Sophie._

"I thought we would never have to lick things again." Sophie shuddered. After they had defeated the Neverseen, Dex had invented a way to have DNA locks without having to lick them. Licking was gross.

"Thanks Foster, I now know your weakness." Keefe laughed.

"Hey! That's not fair." She play glared at him.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Tam and Dex chanted.

Keefe scooped Sophie up and threw her over his back.

 _A little help, please._ Sophie transmitted to Fitz.

He just laughed.

"Thanks a lot Fitz" She grumbled.

"What did I tell you two about secret conversations?" Keefe teased Fitz and Sophie. "Oh, and Foster, you should lose a few! You're making my shoulders go to sleep."

Fitz quickly got Sophie off Keefe's back and he started to craddle her in his arms .

"Not again" Sophie moaned. _I better keep up the show, but Fitz's arms are really nice, and strong, and-_

"Awwww, looks like Sophie and Fitz are having snuggle time" Biana grinned returning to the room. The lady was nowhere to be seen.

Fitz blushed and placed Sophie on the sofa.

"They were just remembering the time in level two when Fitz carried Sophie to Eldwin's office" Dex smirked at the memory. "And Sophie grew up all over Fitz!"

Keefe, Tam, and Dex started laughing crazily while Fitz blushed and looked uncomfortable. Sophie was glad that Biana had made her grow her hair out, it was much better to hide behind than short hair.

"Ok then," Biana said trying to get the boys out the building," time to go, and the lady said to come back next month to see what we got."

After leaving the building, Biana and Sophie light-leaped to their room.

"Guess what?" Biana squealed to Sophie.

"What?"

"I was offered a job at the Matchmaking office!"

"Oh, that was why the lady asked you to go with her. I'm so happy for you!When do you start?"

"Tomorrow!"

 **Well there it is. It didn't turn out the way I wanted because it is so hard to write down exactly what you want to say. Please review, and I'm probably going to have the scrolls in the next chapter.**


	6. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas everybody. I hope you all have a great time celebrating the birth of Jesus! (Yes, I am a Christian and Christmas is when Jesus was born. That is the hole point of the holiday.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot. Here is the next chapter... AND THERE ARE SIGHT NEVERSEEN SPOILERS!

(Biana's point of view)

One month later...

Biana had finally started realizing the fun of not having to live with parents. She and Sophie could have girl time without having to worry if Della was spying on them (by vanishing) and she could stay up late and go on lots of dates without being told off. But most importantly she could be treated as an adult. At home, she was treated like a baby! A BABY! Even when she had went to join the Black Swain, her mother had come.

"Miss Vacker? Could you please help the people in office three?"

Biana looked up at the sound of her name. She was at her favorite place, The Matchmakers office, doing her favorite thing, helping people who wanted help. Biana loved this job because they respected her and prized her advice.

"Ok, sure. I'll be there in a sec."

Biana stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. You look as beautiful as always, Biana thought. The only problem was that she couldn't get Tam or Keefe to tell her that. Tam had kind-of a told her once when the where at the Black Swain's base. It had been a warm day and the had been having a mud fight. Tam had whispered to her, "You look prettier without mud on your face." She had laughed and threw and handful of mud at him. Later though, she had thought more carefully over what he had said. Did he mean it? Biana sighed her love life was more complicated then the people she helped.

After helping the people in office three. Well, it was actually a goblin who needed advice how to woo a troll. But the troll hated the goblin and didn't what to have anything to do with it. Groan, it had been hard, but Biana had been up for the challenge.

"Biana, can you please help Sarah over there with those scrolls?"

"Yes ma'm!"

Sarah was in the scroll making room. She was a small elf, and she could get excited easily

Biana walked over. "Hi Sarah, what do you need help with?"

"Oh Biana, thank goodness you are here! I have to get both of these scrolls done before we close. And I only have one hour!" Sarah was gasping for air and hyperventilating.

" Calm down Sarah. Let me see whose scrolls they are."

Biana gasped. One of the scrolls was Keefe's! This was here chance! If she could do Keefe's scroll, then she could put herself as the number one!

" I know what. I can do this scroll and you can do this persons scroll." Biana reached for Keefe's scroll. Sarah grabbed Keefe's.

"Well actually Biana, I was assigned the person name Keefe's scroll. Sorry, but you can do the person named Fred's scroll." Sarah handed Biana Fred's scroll and walked away with Keefe's.

"Wait! Sarah!" Biana ran after Sarah. "Can I please do Keefe's scroll. Please!"

"Hmmm. Sure...Wait aren't you friends with Keefe?! Didn't you and your friends defeat Neverseen together. Friends aren't aloud to do their friends scrolls. That's in the rule book." Sarah walked away.

Later that night...

Biana tiptoed out of her hiding spot and along the hallway. After Sarah had walked away with Keefe's scroll, Biana came up with her most daring idea. She, Biana Vacker, would hid in the Matchmaking office after it closed. Then she would rig Keefe's scroll.

As she made it to the scroll room, Biana felt that she was forgetting something. But she couldn't remember what. There was Keefe's scroll on the table where Sarah left it. Three steps, two steps, one step, goal! She had the scroll!

"Miss Vacker! What do you think you are doing!"

Security! She had forgotten to turn off the security! And now Biana had been caught.

Sorry for not updating in forever! I hope you liked this chapter, even though it is kind-of rushed. Please rate and review. The scrolls will be in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"...and then, just as I was about to be fired, the manager promoted me!" After being caught Biana was lead to the managers office for a talk. _Why did I do something so stupid? Now I'm going to loose my favorite job. Who for? Keefe. Like he would care._ Biana quietly sniffled a sob. _I should just give up. Keefe's always going to like Sophie more. No matter what I do, she's the pretty one, the funny one, the clever one. The one everyone turns to for help, the one everyone needs._ Biana sighed. _Who was she? She was the pathetic Vacker girl, who hid behind her protected shell of makeup and fancy clothes. She was the girl who nobody noticed. She was the girl who couldn't be herself with anyone. She was the person who people judged on the outside, by what she looked like. Even with her friends, after everything they had been through together, they still thought of her as a "pretty little princess" who wasn't very clever or funny._

"Biana, please take a seat."

Biana had entered the managers office. It was a large office with heart shaped windows dotting across the room. Large cabinets with data about scrolls from the ancient's time filled most of the room.

"Biana, I have one, and only one question to ask...Why? Why did you do what you did? Why, Biana, why?"

"I..." Biana started sobbing. That had been the last straw. As she sobbed out her woeful story, the manager just nodded along. Her story began her first day at Foxfire. Her first day as a level one. Fitz had been annoyed because she had been following him around a lot that day. It was a lunch, however, where she went him. By him, I mean Keefe. It was love at first sight. Well... at least it was for Biana. Keefe, however, thought it was hilarious that Fitz had a younger sister, and he told Biana which food tastes the best. **(By "best" I mean worst. ; ) )** From then on, even though Biana choked on her food because it tasted very bad and had to through it in the trash, earning her detention for a day for wasting food, Biana had a crush on Keefe. A MAJOR crush.

When Biana had finished, her and the manager were both crying.

"That...(gasp for air)...was...the sweetest story I have ever heard!" Gasped the manger,

"You, Biana Vacker, have earned yourself a promotion!"

* * *

"That was the sweetest story I have ever heard" sniffled Linh

Sophie, Linh, and Biana were sitting outside the Matchmakers office waiting for the boys to arrive. It had been a month since Biana's daring-do, and every time she told the story to Linh, Linh started crying.

"The boys should be here by now!" Biana grumbled, " it's not like they need more time then us to get ready."

"Hey! I take offense! My hair needs more styling than all yours put together." Keefe pretended to look hurt. The boys had arrived.

"Yah right!" Biana scoffed.

"Guys, guys lets just go inside and get the scrolls, no need to argue about whose hair looks the best." Sophie rolled her eyes and started for the door.

"I didn't know you were so eager to see me as your number one, Foster. In that case, lead on team Foster-Keefe." Keefe wiggled his eyebrows at Sophie and grabbed her arm.

Seeing the dejected look Biana was giving Keefe, Sophie stopped in her tracks.

"Actually Keefe, I think I'm old enough to choose who I want to walk with, rather than being told what to do or who to be with." Sophie suddenly was really annoyed at Keefe. _Who did he think he was? Did he think he could just come waltzing in and she would fall for him?_ _Argg! Why did everyone choose for her what she did and where she went._ Sophie decided that she was going to choose who she went with and she was tired of Keefe thinking she would follow him anywhere.

"I think I'll walk with Fitz."

Fitz look shocked. Dejection flashed across Keefe's face for a brief moment, but then it was replaced with goofiness.

"Ok Biana, I guess Team Keefe-Biana will have to lead the way."

Biana looked thrilled. She quickly grabbed Keefe's arm and started pulling him towards the entrance before he could change his mind.

Tam mumbled under his breath something about "not liking the looks of him," Linh and Dex started towards the entrance, and Fitz and Sophie started after the others.

 _Why did you choose me over Keefe?_ Fitz transmitted.

 _Well... I never give you a chance, Keefe always gets me first._ Sophie transmitted back.

 _Oh. Ok._ Fitz's gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Ok... On the count of three." Biana squealed.

The group was back in the main living area for the Silver tower dormitory. **(In earlier chapters I say Golden Tower, but I got it wrong so it is actually Silver Tower. Thanks to those who corrected me on this."**

"One... two...three!"

Everyone pulled the ribbon off their scroll and opened them up.

Biana's list read...

 **The Matchmakers List for Biana Vacker**

 **1\. Calvin Heks**

 **2\. Dex Dizznee (sorry if that is spelt wrong)**

 **3\. Tam Song**

 **4\. Keefe Sencen**

 **5\. Samuel Redek**

 **6\. Jensi Babblos**

 **7\. Wylie Endal**

 **8\. William Throbbmcster**

 **9\. Carl Nickenmist**

 **10\. Harrison Sevazeg**

 **(I'm only going to do top ten, sorry)**

Sophie's list read...

 **The Matchmakers List for Sophie Foster-Ruewen**

 **1\. Fitz Vacker**

 **2\. Keefe Sencen**

 **3\. Tam Song**

 **4\. Wylie Endal**

 **5\. Jensi Babblos**

 **6\. Henry Tailor**

 **7\. Fred Heks**

 **8\. Galvin Disenong**

 **9\. Robert Vacker**

 **10\. Jackson Cleveland**

 **"** Well... that was it.." Fitz looked down at his scroll.

"It?! That was amazing! I now know who I can date, fall in love with, and even marry!" Biana squealed in delight.

Dex groaned. "Marry? Seriously? You are thinking of getting married at this age? Gross!"

"Well, I'm just waiting for the right person to ask me out. Right, Keefe?"

"What?" Keefe was staring sadly at Sophie's scroll.

"Never mind!" Biana huffed.

* * *

Guess what I'm back! Yay! Sorry for taking sooo long to update. This time of year is so crazy with school, music, swimming, and track.

I'm hoping to update every other week, hopefully. I'll see where it goes...

Anyway, I finally learned how to do line breaks! Wohooo! *high five* ; )

And this is my longest chapter, with 1,038 words! (compared to some off your stories, that isn't a lot, but remember I'm still a newbie so this is exciting to me)

Ok, answers for reviews...

 **Guest:**

 **You will see Sophfitz a lot later on in the story(sorry team Foster-Keefe shippers). Like all mature relationships, they take time to grow and develop. Just hang on in there and you will see some later on in the story.**

 **Twinkletoes:**

 **Thanks so much. That means a lot! : )**

 **Person:**

 **Thank you so much. :D**

 **koltcforever: Thanks for** **reviewing, it means a lot! :D**

Please rate and review! I hope you like this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm back! So last chapter I got a couple reviews saying why didn't I do the rest of the scrolls? (Thanks for reviewing) Easy answer, I couldn't think of names to put on them. So I've dedicated this chapter only to scrolls. I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 _Finally, I can ask Foster out,_ Keefe thought as he pulled open his scroll.

It read...

 **The Matchmakers List for Keefe Sencen**

 **1\. Gabrielle Cadence**

 **2\. Sari Balhack**

 **3\. Stina Heks**

 **4\. Marella Redek**

 **5\. Biana Vacker**

 **6\. Polly Dizznee**

 **7\. Joanna Vacker**

 **8\. Brianne Wathor**

9. **Karen Lincoln**

 **10\. Sophie Foster**

 _Aww...Foster as my number on...Wait, What?! She's my number ten!_

(Sorry **Foster-Keefe fans. Mwhahaha...ok, on with the scrolls)**

 _Once I open this scroll, I will have so much responsibility._ Fitz gulped. His hands were shaking as opened his scroll.

 **The Matchmakers List for Fitz Vacker**

 **1\. Sophie Foster**

 **2\. Stina Heks**

 **3\. Linh Song**

 **4\. Leia Thacher**

 **5\. Maria Grante**

 **6\. Marella Redek**

 **7\. Arabella Conable**

 **8\. Gabrielle Cadence**

 **9\. Emma Inkellie**

 **10\. Vanelle Washington**

 _Sophie is my number one!_ Fitz hoped things wouldn't get awkward between them now.

 _Scrolls are for petty nobles. Blah blah blah. Why are they so IMPORTANT? Does the council think we are not capable of choosing the right person to marry?_ Dex sighed, another boring tradition. He already knew who he was going to marry. His scroll read...

 **The Matchmakers List for Dex Dizznee**

 **1\. Biana Vacker**

 **2\. Caroline Endal**

 **3\. Stina Heks**

 **4\. Marella Redek**

 **5\. Linh Song**

 **6\. Maria Grante**

 **7\. Lily Aisten**

 **8\. Rose Hawks**

 **8\. Violet Shollie**

 **9\. Rosemary Lavo**

 **10\. Tulip Smelver**

 _Great..._ Dex thought, _half of the people on this list are talentless._

 _This is so stupid. Why am I doing this? Rebels don't do this type of stuff. The things I go through to get Biana's attention._ Tam sighed as he opened his scroll. It read...

 **The Matchmakers List for Tam Song**

 **1\. Marella Redek**

 **2\. Stina Heks**

 **3\. Sophie Foster**

 **4\. Biana Vacker**

 **5\. Sarah Endal**

 **6\. Vanelle Washington**

 **7\. Elizabeth Vacker**

 **8\. Leia Thacher**

 **9\. Lily Aisten**

 **10\. Grace Mcthrobster**

 _Well...at list she is on the list._

 _Please have him on here...PLEASE HAVE HIM ON HERE,_ Linh thought as she opened her scroll. It read...

 **The Matchmakers List for Linh Song**

 **1\. Fitz Vacker**

 **2\. Keefe Sencen**

 **3\. Jensi Babblos**

 **4\. Dex Dizznee**

 **5\. Fred Heks**

 **6\. Wylie Endal**

 **7\. Adam Vacker**

 **8\. Aden Cogo**

 **9\. John Washington**

 **10\. Ryan Weirdable**

 _He is on the list..HE IS ON THE LIST! Calm down, calm down, breathe._

* * *

I hope you _enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to right more soon. The answers to_ your reviews from the last chapter will be in the next chapter. Please rate and review. Have a great weekend everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Two months after settling into Foxfire, Sophie made her way into the cafeteria. Life had been odd recently. Keefe had been acting strangely. His sudden interest in Biana made her doubtful.

Was she jealous that Biana was getting all that attention? No, way! Biana deserved it.

Her Telepathy session was next, and after a hard Inflicter session, Sophie was ready for lunch.

"Sophie...SOPHIE."

Sophie glanced up. Dex was waving a hand in her face.

"Oh, hi Dex. What's up?"

Dex gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean 'What's up?' Everyone knows that the sky is up."

"Oh...right...it's just a human saying...you wouldn't understand," Sophie waved her hand dismissively in the air. Even after living in the Lost Cities for most of her life, Sophie still said human sayings sometimes.

As they headed down the Cafeteria line, Sophie noticed something off about Dex. _I bet he wants to talk to me about something. He always acts weird when he wants to talk. Boys..._ Sophie thought as she did an eye roll.

"Umm, Sophie, can I talk to you." Dex asked.

 _Ha! I was right!_ "Sure Dex. What do you need to talk about?"

"Oh, um, I didn't mean talk now-but I still want to talk to you-just not about that. Do you understand what I'm saying." Dex looked flustered, embarrassed, and very red.

 _Aww! He looks so cute as a tomato._ "I think you are saying you want to talk right now about other things, and tell me later whatever you wanted to tell me?" Sophie smiled, Dex was so easy to read.

* * *

Biana sighed contentedly. Life had been amazing recently. Surprising, Keefe had talked with her last night at dinner, more than any other girl. He had talked to her for 30.93 minutes, Sophie 5.37 minutes, and some other random girl for 0.83 seconds, not that Biana was counting.

"Miss Vacker?"

Biana looked up from her desk at the Matchmakers office. "Yes Sarah?"

Sarah looked extremely excited as she handed Biana some red roses. "A boy dropped these off at the front desk. He said they were for you."

Biana wasn't surprised. Boys loved to give her flowers. She looked at the card and gasped. It read...

 _Dear Biana,_

 _I was wondering if you would like to go to the Gnomes Delight with me tonight. I'll be at your place at 7:00 to pick you up._

 _-Keefe_

 _Keefe wants to take me to the Gnomes Delight! Only the fanciest restaurant in all of the Lost Cities! On a date! I thought he would never ask._ Biana thought dreamily.

"Sarah, can you please tell the manager I have to leave now."

"Sure!"

* * *

"Sophie help!" After a one hour long bath, an hour of trying on dresses, and an hour of doing her hair and makeup, Biana was ready. "Do I look good?" She waltzed out of the bathroom in a deep, floor swishing lavender dress and her hair was styled in a bun with curls coming out on the sides.

Sophie had just walked through the door after her long day of classes had ended. What she needed was to put her feet up and read a soothing book. _Groan, Biana's playing makeover and dress up. She'll be upset if I said no, but I really desperately don't want to. And now I'm feeling guilty. Why am I such a good friend?_

"Biana, you look stunning!" Sophie said through a tight smile.

"You'll never-"

-knock knock-

"Sophie, quick, get the door. I need some more perfume." Biana ran to the bathroom.

 _Hmm, I wonder who that could be,_ thought Sophie as she opened the door.

Keefe was standing there in a suit with a tie. It all matched perfectly.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well hello, Foster." He smiled devilishly at her.

"Umm, Keefe..." _Oh no! What should I say. I mean, he looks so cute, even his hair is strait. How do I let him down easily?_ Sophie looked down at her shoes to try to stop blushing.

"You shouldn't ha-"

"Keefe!" Biana squealed, running, in a lady-like fashion, to meet him.

"Biana, are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" She gushed.

"Um, a, what, huh?" Sophie stuttered.

"Sophie, you got back later than I thought so I didn't get to tell you that Keefe is taking me to the Gnomes Delight tonight!" Biana looked a little impatient to go.

"Like... a da..dat..date? Sophie stammered again.

"A date, Foster. We better go, see ya later." Keefe wiggled his eyebrows again and then they left.

 _Drat! I made a complete fool of my self back there. I know Keefe as been hanging out with Biana more, but a DATE?_ Sophie thought.

* * *

"Hey Dex! What's-" _Oh right, he doesn't understand that term._ Sophie was meeting Dex in a park in the Forbidden Cities. Apparently whatever he had to saw so important that he wanted to make sure no other Elfs were around.

"Hi Sophie. Thanks for meeting me here. Did you have trouble escaping Biana?"

"Nope, none. She's on a date with Keefe."

"WHAT? Her and Keefe are a thing? Does Tam know? Dex look shocked.

"Apparently? He doesn't know. If he did he would have locked Keefe in his dorm." Sophie laughed at the thought.

"The Keefester **(I'm not sure if that is spelt right. :P)** always knows a way out." Dex pretended to be solemn. They looked at each other and both cracked up.

 _And this is why I think Dex is the best friend and cousin._ Sophie thought contentedly.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" She questioned.

"Sophie," this time Dex was actually solemn, "Linn and I have been hanging out for a long time, since we met in the Black Swan, and we have been going on dates for about a year and a half, and I was wondering if you would give your approval for me to ask her to marry me."

Sophie looked taken a back.

"Of course Dex! I'm happy for you." She smiled, a true smile.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! (Kind of :P) I'm so happy to be back! School has been crazy but I only have five weeks left! Woohoo! This is my longest chapter with 1,042 words!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Sorry, but this is my story so I can choose the ships. :P**

 **JoySeph13: Thanks! I really enjoy your reviews! Sorry about Keefe's scroll. A shipper has to ship.**

 **Ravendoorrose: Thanks! :D**

 **JanusKate: Thank you! It means a lot! : )**

 **LittleGrayOwl: Sophie's scroll I mainly just listed people from the book, and for Keefe's scroll I tryed to be more creative. Thanks! :D**

 **Grrrrrr: Sorry! I'm trying to work on that :P.**

 **Also, thanks to those who fav/followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Thanks to the people who followed:**

 **thesuperawesomebookworm**

 **JanusKate**

 **chrystaljadeflower**

 **GingerNuela**

 **(Sorry if I missed anyone)**

 **Thanks to those who favorited this story:**

 **GingerNuela**

 **The Lost Keeper**

 **I think I got everybody, so sorry if I missed your name. Please review and fav/follow! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

As Biana felt her body getting pulled away with the light, she smiled, remembering all dreams are possible...

The Gnomes Delight was nestled into the hills overlooking Eternalia. A winding path, gently adorned with glowworms, led up from the city. Distinguished, elder oak trees grew along the path, giving it an overhead canopy and creating a tunnel around the path. Proudly standing at the end of the path was a stone building with large stain-glass windows.

The gnome at the door smiled when he saw Keefe and Biana approach.

"Have a lovely evening you two." He winked at them, making Biana blush, as he opened the large wooden door for them to go inside.

Well, "inside" wasn't actually the right word. The "inside" of the Gnomes Delight was like a patio. It had a stone floor and instead of walls, there were pillars. The pillars allowed you to have the best view of the new and very much improv ed glistening city of Eternalia. Ivy ran across the floor and up and along the pillars.

Biana gasped as she walked through the entry. She hadn't been here since the celebration in honor of Fitz becoming the youngest elf ever to manifest(Although Sophie was actually the youngest, no one knew!).

"I'm guessing you don't get treated to this much, do you?" Keefe motioned with his hand around the patio, as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Even though we're in the nobility, my family rarely eats at restaurants. Dad believes that the gnomes who work at Everglen are just as skilled or more in the kitchen than any other gnome." Biana explained as Keefe led her to a table.

He pulled a chair out for her, and they sat down.

...

After a delicious meal, Keefe leaned over and tucked a piece of Biana's hair behind her ear.

Blushing, Biana looked down at her hands, contemplating whether or not if she should vanish. _It probably won't work. He will still be able to sense my emotions._

"Hey," Keefe lifted Biana's chin so she would be able to look into his eyes,

"You are the most beautiful person in this room." He said softly,

"No," Keefe corrected himself, "You are the most beautiful lady in the city." _Foster isn't here, though,_ thought Keefe, as he reached for Biana's hand.

Blushing a deeper shade of red, Biana intertwined her fingers with Keefe's. _A boy has never given me such a nice compliment before. I can't believe this is happening! All my life I thought he liked Sophie, but no, he likes ME! If only I could go back and change all of those jealous thoughts I had towards Sophie. I'll have to apologize to her later._

 _..._

After Keefe and Biana light leaped to the dormitories, Keefe dropped her off at her dorm.

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." Keefe said, leaning in and kissing Biana on the cheek.

"Um..huh..yes..yes,...see you in lunch tomorrow." Biana stumbled.

"Bye." Keefe leap away.

"Bye" Biana whispered, placing a hand to her still warm cheek.

...

"Sophie, hi", Fitz said jogging up to her as she left the dorms to walk over to the silver tower.

"Hi Fitz," Sophie's heart fluttered as her eyes met his teal ones.

"Dad told me the councillors want to meet with us after classes today."

"Why?" Sophie tensed, even though they were on better terms now, the Counselors and her had an uncomfortable history together.

"He didn't say." Fitz sighed.

"Classified information, probably." Sophie grumbled. She hated that phrase. After Fitz found her and brought her to the Lost Cities, people had always looked to Sophie to fix the problems. Even if they were "classified" and the Counsel wouldn't tell her the whole story. Frustrating hardly described the emotion she felt at times.

"I'm not sure. I think they are going to tell us tonight."

Sophie yawned. Just thinking about the soon-to-be conversation with the Counsel made her tired.

 _Lean on me, Sophie. I'll always have your back._ Fitz transmitted, putting an arm around her waist.

 _Thanks Fitz. I know you do._ Sophie smiled contentedly as she leaned against Fitz, ignoring the ogling girls grouped up along the path.

...

"Ready?" Fitz asked as Sophie and him walked to the leapmaster after classes.

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous. Meetings like these always bring back bad memories of all the tribunals I had to face after moving here." Sophie shuddered at the memory.

Fitz reached down and grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away.

...

"Miss Foster, Mr. Vacker, thank you for coming to meet us this afternoon." Councillor Emery nodded for them to sit down.

The meeting was held in Eternalia, near the Councillor's offices. Twelve seats were raised on a platform. A throne for each of the Councillors. The rest of the room was clear except for two chairs. One for Fitz and one for Sophie. The walls were glass, and when the sun reflected off of them it had the affect of a prism. They were breathtaking.

"We have called you here today to offer you a position." Clarette tucked her silky black hair behind her ears, "A position that is not to be thought lightly of."

Fitz glanced at Sophie. The excitement was evident in his eyes.

"We are here to offer you two the position of becoming Emissaries. It would be extremely useful to have Emissaries that are Cognates.

Fitz squealed, then checked himself. Sophie gasped.

"Why us?" Sophie whispered. After everything she'd been through, was it to much to ask for a simple, relaxing life with the ones she love? She guessed it was.

"Is that really a necessary question, Miss Foster?" Councillor Noland asked. "After all, you both fought to end the Neverseen, you both helped deliver Silveny's twins, which made the public trust you again, and you've done many things that were thought impossible when you've worked together. An example of this would be reading an ogre's mind, the king no less, and you've both been in tricky situations, faced wars, learned to trust yet be wary, and fight for what's right even when almost everyone else is thinking your crazy."

"And may I say that you haven't even completed the elite levels yet?" Councillor Clarette added quietly.

"Well, it is a lot to think about." Fitz stammered. The shine in his eyes made Sophie wonder if he had already made his decision.

"Of course, take your time." Emery added hastily.

...

After the meeting, Sophie and Fitz leaped to Havenfield feeling like this was a conversation that would need more privacy than the common rooms at the dorms had to offer.

When they arrived, Edaline and Grady glanced that their entwined hands and with a knowing look they left to do some "shopping."

Sophie quickly got to work. This kind of conversation would need a full stomach. Quickly bring the water to boil, she started caramelizing the onions and peeling and chopping the vegetables for Calla's starkflower stew. Fitz went outside to collect the herbs, roots, and starkflowers.

...

"Mmm. That was delicious!" Fitz exclaimed, pushing his bowl back after his fourth helping. "You're a amazing cook Sophie. Most elves never learn how to cook because they rely on the gnomes to cook for them. I like a girl who can cook a good meal."

Sophie blushed, not sure which way she should take that complement.

After washing up, they walked outside to talk under Calla's tree.

"Sophie, what the Councillors offered us today was an extremely rare opportunity." Fitz said after they sat down.

Silence followed.

"I know. But after all these years, don't you think it would be nice to live a normal life for a change?" Sophie sighed.

"Yes, it would be nice. But think of all the things we could help with? All the lives we could change, improve? Don't you think everything we did to defeat the Neverseen and make the Lost Cities a better place would go to waste if we just stop now? Don't you want to keep on helping people?"

"I guess you're right."

"I'm not your cognate for nothing. I'll have your back, Sophie."

Sophie liked that. She leaned against Fitz, her head finding the perfect resting place on his shoulder as they watched the sunset. The place she had put her head so many times when they were defeating the Neverseen. The shoulder she had cried so many tears during those hard years. She knew Fitz had her back. She always had.

...

 **Thanks to all who reviewed or favorited or followed! It means a lot. I will be answering reviews in the next update :D**


End file.
